kids_next_door_extend_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel T. "Ray Tennyson" Uno
Rachel T. Uno, nicknamed Ray Tennyson, the fully adult version of Numbuh 362 from the main timeline. She serve in the army (taking Nigel Uno's place) and have now become a school teacher for McClintock High School until she can get her tech company off the ground. She also one of the three commander along with Patton and Fanny. Appearance Rachel Uno is straight, blonde-haired girl with her bangs in front of her stern face but now she wear her hair long that reach down to her back as oppose to her 10/11 year old self that hides a large portion of her hair uderneath the hair connected to her head using rubberbands as holder and her 15 year old self that tie her hair in a knot on the top of her head. In the KND: NG flashback and some KND: NG episode Rachel continue to wear her orange sweatshirt but without the purple stripes, she wear dark blue jeans, and brown cowgirl boots. In other episodes she wears a brown overall with a dark red long sleeve, blue jeans under it (because it's a short overall that doesn't cover the legs), and red and green Tennis shoes. As a school teacher she continue to wear her traditional orange sweatshirt but her purple stripes are bad on the front, she wear a brown skirt with high heel shoes. As Ray Tennyson she switches between her traditional orange sweatshirt but wears a aqua blue shirt under it or her white hoodie with green stripes with the number 10 on the right side on the front with a black shirt underneath. She wear a dark blue skirt and her brown cowgirl boots from when she was 15. Personality Just like her younger self she's a sweet, caring, and well-organized person who love her family very much and will do anything to keep them from being "boring" or "like the normal family" and when she become her allia Ray Tennyson she'll use her fusiontrix to turn into any alien to help those in need or to stop bad guys. While as a school teacher as much as she hate her job, she love and care about each and every last one of her students that she wouldn't tell them until "Class Time Trip" that she was Ray Tennyson and every last one of those fusion alien were her. She does have her moment of anger and frustration whenever her daughter get smart with her, when Nigel gets back and decides not to pay her any attention and just want to watch TV or play video games, or when her students don't listen to her or when they ask to repeat something they should of follow along too. She also tend to get on people who bad mouth her family or treat her daughter any oh way because she's different and isn't like the other girls. She still get mad whenever someone other than her or her stylist cut her hair off and will jolt into a fit of rage attacking the victim to the point of nearly killing them once her rage mode is over, she look at the people surrounding her and the person she just beat up and apologize for her behavior. This reason along is why she use her hero name during fights instead of her normal name like her 5-11 year old self. History five years prior to KND: NG At the age of 18 Rachel gratitude from High School and was accepted into the university of advanced robotics and technology where she was accepted into their honor's master program by her 5th grade honor teacher back when she was 10 years old and due to her high performance at Ivy College under their magic program run by Hex. She spend two years at the school building machinary for the military since she was inducted as their technical researcher to work alongside her father who was promoted to head of research while also working for the plumbers, Mr Baumann's alien store, and being a part time superhero. Within those two years she work to improve her time machine and create weapons and gadgets without them turning evil or striking fear into the heart of the community. Sometime later the US and the German start another war again and Nigel Uno was schelude to get draft but Rachel took his place since she have more military experience than him since she's been doing it since she was 6 years old. She sneak her way into the cadget training program and was move on by giving a military pass by her granduncle. The US at almost every turn had multiple victory and very little cavities since Rachel took the Omnitrix with her onto the battlefield believing the war will end sooner with very little death, but because the military knew who she was, she had to keep it as a secret by her grandfather. On September 13th, Rachel lead the US into the German's head capital during the battle she transform into Diamondhead in public by accident and instead of everybody getting mad that she wasn't Nigel Uno, but were mad she didn't reveal herself sooner and all charge into Hitler's home where she order him to cease her attack on America or else he'll wine up like Hitler senior. The war ended and everybody return to the US unharmed and thanks to Rachel, World War III was label as the shortest and less deadly of all the world wars. 3 months after the war, Nigel and Rachel return home for spring break and were in shock to see the city completely taking over by Vilgax and his men. Rachel went to challenge him and was able to beat Vilgax by freezing him in a throat of ice from Omni-Enchanted Big Chill. She was able to complete her masters moved back to Richard to celebrate the occasion to where she learn all her friends just gotten marry and where they learn her and Nigel are planning to get marry in an month as a special graduation special. Rachel said after their wedding they decided to become adventurers, hunting down aliens and any other supernatural creature however this career was short live when Rachel told Nigel she was pregnant but not before Professor Paradox had Nigel and Rachel go back to 1997 to fix a time paradox that was created by Numbuh 1 when they travel back to the 1960s to find his grandmother's neckless and another in 1998, two weeks before Numbuh 362 found the Omnitrix to stop Maltruant and Eon from alternating the past so Vilgax would of found the Omnitrix aboard one of the Galactic Kids Next Door's base. Rachel turn into Timework and fixed the paradox and remove Maltruant and Eon from that point in time. The two of them later bought an apartment downtown run by a landlord they called (and lack of a better word "Annoying"). When Rachel was seven months pregnant, the two found a treasure cheat beneath their apartment and trick the landlord into keeping it. The two wanted to move back to Rachel's birthplace Las Vegas but his family stop them and than bought an expensive neighborhood with some of the treasure they got. After giving birth to Lizo, Rachel try to get a permit to start her own business but was deny by every business permit place in time. She meat Mr. Burn who promise if she can build an invention that'll blow him away he'll gladly give her a business permit and fund whatever business it made be. Rachel took it and a job at McClintock High School after they lost their science teachers and later their math teacher. 4 years later Rachel created The Nemetrix as a hunting tool for snowball since Nigel and her father Rick enjoy it. While she succeed in making the nemetrix the best hunting tool for them she notice a bug which would make those who aren't predator-esque lose control including herself so she only keeps it on Snowball until she fix that bug. After a bite of sushi she came up with an idea to create Dr. Psychobos a Cerebrocrustacean crab type robot that isn't half as smart as her but is able to learn and understand even the most advanced function, but after two days she gotten bored with him and deactivated him and threw him in the trash consider him "A waste of good material". She woke the next morning and saw The Nemetrix and Dr. Psychobos gone and her time machine being set to 2005 so she created a battle robot who gets stronger everytime he's defeated to retiree the Nemetrix and bring Dr. Psychobos back to the future. However she forgot to tell it Dr. Psychobos was the one who stole the Nemetrix so it attack the past Kids Next Door except Numbuh 362 who they thought stole the Nemetrix from her lab and ran into the past. Kids Next Door: Next Operation See was mention in "KND vs. Battle Robot from the future" where a seamlessly impossible to defeat Battle Bot traveled back in time and search for the Nemetrix. The bot than assume they stole it and start attacking everyone at the Kids Next Door moonbase until Max told the bot that the Kids Next Door didn't it steal the Nemetrix. The Bot apologize because his master forgot to mention WHO the criminal was. In "The creator is..." Dr. Psychobos explain the origin of his and the Nemetrix's creation and how Rachel abandoned both project because they didn't meet her expectation with the young Numbuh 362 saying "Why. The Nemetrix look so cool". She became a reoccurring character in season 4 since the Kids Next Door are working with their future children. Except she doesn't do much. She appear in episode "Time to eternity" when Professor Paradox suggest the only way to stop the timeline from being destroy is to created a second paradox to neglect the first one. She appear towards the end when she was Overswampblast attacking one of Eon's drones. She transform into Chillfreak battling Eon and than later into Timemaster to close all the time paradox created by Old Rachel who turn into Ultimate Alien X. She was seen again in "Class Time Trap" where Paradox warns her about Billy Billions going back in time to change her future unaware that she had a class field trap today and would need someone to watch her class while she find Billy Billions and Paradox think a trip through time would be a fun way to escape. Rachel Uno came up with the exchange that she had "something" to do in the past and "left" the seen. He reappear scenes later in her second outfit pretending that Ray Tennyson travel to the past by using Timework's time travel ability. After Paradox took her class to she the world of the past, Ray went to undertown thinking Billy and hopefully her past self was there too. Later on the moonbase computer she was Overswampblast running away from Billy's robots. Sometime later Rachel Uno and Numbuh 362 team up to stop Billy, she turn into Atomic-X but got blasted and revere back to normal when her class came back to cheer her own, she turn back into Ultimate Atomic-X and blasted Billy's robot before Numbuh 362 turn into Time Master and send Billy back to the future. The end of the episode Paradox took Rachel and her class back to the year 2039 where Amino is attacking the city again, she dismiss her class for the day before turning into Atomic-X and flying off into the distance. She also appear in "Time is running out" along with 5 year old Rachel and 7 year old Rachel. During the huge brawl with all the villains from over the course of the two series, Rachel Uno turn into Atomfourmungousaur to beat up some of the bountry hunters. She help defeat Maltruant by turning into Atomic-X. When all the Rachels were returning to their time she turn into Timemaster and went through the portal. In the Kids Next Door 15th anniversary special "No more birthdays". Rachel Uno appear with the other Rachels to battle Vilgax and the bad Rachels. she turn into Atomfourmungousasur to battle Negative 362 who was Ultimate Heatblast before turning into Ultimate Hugmungousasur and ran away. She turn into Atomic-X to defeat Vilgax. She appear towards the credit as one of the many Good Rachels in the universe. Her final appearance will be Operation: Reunion where all the former Kids Next Door operatives are now adults and talking about their years with the organization and afterwards. She's with her husband Nigel and her daughter Lizo under the leader section along with Chad Dickson, Amber Summer, and Troy Dickson, Numbuh 100 and his wife and two children (off-screen), and Sonia, Lee, and their son Kenny. She battle along with Abigail Gilligan and Kuki Beetles against Maltruant however she could do much since 1. They were out in space with no gravity. and 2. The Solar Flare knock out all electronic devices on the moonbase especially Rachel's fusiontrix. When her fusiontrix power came back she turn into Ultimate Atmoic-X to battle Maltruant. Maltruant escape through a time vortex into the past. She smiles before telling everyone to start cleaning up the moonbase. Lizo and the other KND operatives were wondering why she didn't turn into Timework and go after him, with Nigel coming in saying she already did and will do it again when the time is right. Powers and Abilities Besides her usual martial arts skill she now have expert military training by her grandfather, granduncle, and being in the war. Her aim has improve a lot while not pen point like Nigel's, she's now able to shoot at things from a distance with a small object like Diamondhead's crystal or Soundwave's missiles. She's smarter than her 10/11 year old self so she's able to make certain choice that her younger self would other overlook or wouldn't think of. Souce also benefit from Rachel's increase in brain power as it's now able to build things from snatch without her needing to know what it look like which was a problem young Rachel had when she try to create a giant battle bot without any knowledge on what she was creating or how it's suppose to be created. Her biggest advantage now is having full master control over Alien X without Serena and Ballicus having to reach an agreement due to a promise they made when Rachel was 10 years old. Equipment The fusiontrix is her main go to weapon that she use throughout the course of the series. Unlike the first and second Omnitrix, the fusiontrix can fuse up to three aliens at once making a completely powerful combination alien with the best abilities from the three aliens that were fused together. The fusiontrix on her left arm is the master unit which is where she chooses what alien she want to turn into and the one on her right arm is the secondary unit that store the DNA data of the second or third alien choice. If the master unit is the only one activated than Rachel will just gain the power of whatever alien she chosen without under going any kinda transformation. If only two alien were chosen than those two alien will fuse together. But the fusiontrix's true power is expose if all 3 units are activated, along with the best aspect of the 3 aliens that were merge together the fusiontrix will give the merge alien new abilities that can't be accessed through the normal transformation or the 2 way fusion. Weakness Rachel Uno while mature and gotten over most of her fear, she's still affect of clowns but only her family and friends know about this since Rachel doesn't show it unless she get up and personal with a clown. Rachel's hair is very important to her so a villain will always go for that in her human form because they know she's at her strongest and weakest when she's angry, but most villains don't know that since they're other too scared to go for her hair or get beaten up before they even have a chance to attack her since her speed and power increase by x100. Rachel only use the master unit on weak opponents since while she'll gain the alien's strength she's not transforming into them she gain certain aliens ability like Souce ability to break her body into tiny nanobugs or Diamondhead's vaurable making her extremely weak to strong opponents. While Rachel will gain the best ability of all 3 aliens plus a bonus problem so aspect of the alien's quality is lost. Example being Chillblast can shoot fire but it will only operate as fire on things like ice or snow but on people or hot object it'll work like ice and it can't stay in temperate over 100 degree, go near water, or stay in a cold area and sometime alien forms that made look and sound good in concept will make horrible combo like Heatjaw or Soucerigg. Appearances Comic Book In Codename Kids Next Door Issue #14 Rachel Uno was one of two alternate future while the other was Rachel 362,000. In Codename Kids Next Door: Next Generation #30 a substitute teacher mention that Rachel call in saying her daughter was sick with the flu. In Codename Kids Next Door Issue #51 Numbuh 362 accidently turn herself into an adult wearing her 2nd outfit with the exception of wearing her sandals instead of her cowgirl boots. Video Games Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Malware Numbuh 1 was accidentally sent to the future by the Kids Next Door scientist and ran into Rachel Uno who was looking for Psyphon who stole a highly dangerous weapon from Plumber HQ after escaping so the two go to the abandoned part of undertown to get him. Numbuh 1 was drag back to the future by Professor Paradox running into Rachel Uno again now pair up with her brother to look like Albedo and Negative Rachel who was bought over from the negaverse with a bring new Ultrimtrix. So Numbuh 1 help them sent Negative Rachel back to her universe and Albedo back to Azmuth. Back time she was wearing her old Omnitrix. Trivia * Some people in-universe believe Tennyson is her middle name however Numbuh 7 corrected this by saying Tennyson was a family name and not her mother's real middle name. * According to Nigel Uno during his break he reveal that Rachel try to do gardening but gave it up because she hated it. * Rachel Uno once wrote a children book for her daughter that she publish. The book is currently the top selling children's book and sold over 1 million copies. * While it made not look like it, Rachel is now an expert magic user even more than her mom and Hex which is hard to believe since she doesn't actually use her magic in the series. * Before going to Germany she had to decide whether or not to go with the Sword of Tengu or the Omnitrix since she wanted something to get rid of Hitler Jr. but decided on taking the Omnitrix since she'll have more fun with it than a quick and easy victory. * One time Rachel try to run for US president but lost the election. The person she lost to got impeach within a year and Chad Dickson became US president by popular demand. * Somehow the recommissioning module work on her when she's suppose to still have her memory of the kids next door. * She sometime switches from using the Fusiontrix and the Ultimatrix due to the Fusiontrix haven't to be recharge after every transformation and because sometime she needs to use Ultimate Aliens since they're still relevantly stronger than most of the fusion aliens like DiamondMatter and Chillfreak. However, as of "Time Walker" the Ultimatrix is now in the processing of Nigel Uno. Category:Female Character Category:Adult version of present character Category:Adult version of Kids Next Door Operatives Category:Characters who only exist in the future Category:Time Walkers